Not Needed
by GoldEyes15
Summary: Raph is feeling like he's not needed by his family. Can they help him before its too late? First fanfic. Please no mean reviews. Rated T for Torture, abuse, blood and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Not needed

 _Rejected. Misunderstood. Ignored. Hated. Not needed….._

 _Those words…each of them with a different voice. A painfully familiar voice._

 _Rejected. That was Splinters voice._

 _Misunderstood was the most painful one. His immediate older brother, Leonardo. His best friend.._

 _Ignored. That was Donatello's voice. His genius little brother._

 _Hated. His baby brother, Michelangelo's voice._

 _Not needed….well that was his own voice. He knew he wasn't needed. He saw it in his family's eyes._

He looked up at his ceiling and sighed. _Not needed…that's what I am._


	2. Chapter 2-Something's Up

"RAPH! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Mikey called from the kitchen. Raph groaned and sat up. " COMING!"

Raph sat down at the table and stared at his cereal. "I don't think I'm very hungry" His brothers stopped eating and stared at him.

"You're not?" Mikey asked with a mouthful of cereal.

Raph shook his head and stood up.

Leo kept his gaze on Raphael as he left the kitchen. _Something's up with him._

" _Hello?" Raph walked around the dark sewers. "Anyone there?"_

 _Suddenly he heard a weird noise followed by a familiar voice whisper, "Misunderstood"_

 _Raph gasped. That was Leonardo's voice._

" _Raphael….. no one understands you." Leonardo's spoke again._

 _Raphael saw something lurking in the shadows. The figure stepped out. Leo._

 _Raph stepped back. Leo stepped closer._

 _The red-clad turtle backed up until his shell hit the sewer wall. His older brother stepped closer until he was just inches from his face. "No one understands you.."_

Raph awoke with a gasp. _Just a dream…..it was just a dream Raphael._ He climbed out of his bed and walked out of room.

The first thing he saw was Leo.

 _Misunderstood._ He hated the word. It was spoken by his older brother. His best friend. He didn't understand why Leo spoke the word, but he knew he would figure it out sometime.

 _Misunderstood…_

 **And that's the end of the second chapter. I promise the next chapters will be longer. I will update as soon as possible** **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Is he okay?

Leos P.o.v

Raph walked out of his room and the second he saw me, he looked away. I'm starting to get worried.

First he didn't eat and now he won't look at me. "Hey Raph"

I watched with wide eyes as Raph jumped, clearly startled. "You okay?"

Raph didn't answer. He just looked away. Something's up with him and I'm going to figure it out.

Normal P.o.v

Raph walked to the kitchen to get some water. He did not expect Donnie to be in there too.

"Hey Raph" Donnie greeted the red-clad turtle.

"Hey" Raph whispered, barely audible.

Donnie looked at his brother carefully. _Is he okay?_

Just then Leo walked in. "Master Splinter said no practice today"

"What? Why!?" Raph looked at Leo.

"Cause your acting really weird Raph!" Leo shouted. Raph froze.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately little brother. What's wrong?" Leos tone and gaze softened. Again, Raph didn't answer.

"I heard shouting. What's going on?" Mikey asked as he walked in.

"Leo and Raph are fighting again" Donnie answered his brother when the others didn't answer.

"Oh should I make popcorn?" Donnie laughed at his little brothers' question.

"I don't want to talk right now." Raph looked away from his brothers.

All three of his brothers exchanged concerned glances.

Donnie looked at his red-clad brothers hands. _Are his hands shaking?_

Raph turned and walked out. The purple-clad turtle kept his eyes on his brothers' hands as he exited the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raph sat on his bed staring at a picture. A picture of when he and his brothers were tots. They were all smiling in the picture. _I wish it was like this now. No girls. No humans. Just me, my brothers and Sensei._

Soon enough, Raph found himself sleeping.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Raphael walked around the dark lair. "Guys?" No answer. "Hello?"_

 _He walked into the lab. He saw a familiar figure sitting in chair in the middle of the room. "Ignored"_

 _Raph gasped. "Donnie?" The purple-clad turtle ignored him. What a surprise._

 _That's when Raph realized something. Donnie's always working on something. Like retro-mutagen for Karai. So he ignores him._

 _And Leo and he are always arguing. Leo doesn't understand him. He doesn't understand that Karai can't be trusted._

" _Don?" Raph tried again. Donnie looked at him, eyes glowing in the dark lab._

 _Silence._

" _Come on Donnie. Talk to me bro" Raph pleaded. His plead was ignored._

 _Ignored…_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Raph awoke with a gasp once again. A lump grew in his throat. _The nightmares just keep getting worse!_

He heard a knock at the door. Clearing his throat he said, "Who is it?"

"It's Donnie" Raph froze. "Can I come in?"

He hesitated before answering, "Sure.."

Donnie walked in. "Is everything okay?"

Raph didn't answer. _Ignored._ That word….Donnie….. _Ignored….._ He was ignoring Donnie…

 _No!_ "I'm fine" He lied. Donnie wasn't convinced.

"Oh really?" Donnie had a doubtful look on his face. Raph nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Donnie took one last glance at his brother, before exiting the room.

Raph sighed.

 _Ignored…._

 **I wanted to make it longer but school starts like…tomorrow and I wanted to post the next chapter before school started. Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4-Raphie?

Donnie's P.o.v

I swear I saw Raphs hands shaking. Something's wrong with him I can tell.

I'm sure I'll figure it out.

Normal P.o.v

Raph stayed in his room for a long time. Mikey decided he should try to do something. So he knocked on his brothers' door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mikey" Silence.

After a long minute of silence, Raph finally said, "You can come in" Mikey walked in.

"You okay bro?" Mikey sat next to his red-clad brother.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm fine! Stop asking!" He stood up.

"Raphie?" Raph froze. He turned around and looked at his orange- clad brother. _Did he say….?_

"What's going on?" Mikey stood up to stand in front of his brother.

"Nothing" Raph looked away.

"Please tell me" Mikey pleaded. He was ignored.

"Why can't you tell us what's wrong?" the younger put his hand on his older brothers shoulder. "We hate when you don't tell us"

Raphs eyes widened. _Hate…Hated…Mikey….._ He backed away from him.

"Raphie?"

He found himself not able to move. _Raphie…..HATED!_

It was too much. He blacked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Raphael found himself alone in Mikeys room. He looked around. Why was he in Mikeys room?_

 _Just then, Mikey walked in. Hated…._

" _Mikey?" Raph backed up as his brother walked closer. That's when he noticed his brothers eyes were black._

 _Were all his brothers eyes like that?_

" _I hate you Raphie"_

 _He knew that. No one had to tell him._

" _You are nothing but a burden to this family"_

 _When has Mikey said anything like that? Those words sound weird coming out of his mouth._

" _Just leave. And never come back"_

 _Those were Leos words…..that's what Leo would say…_

" _We hate you Raphie" Mikey moved until he was inches from Raphs face._

" _I know" Raph immediately regretted saying that._

" _You do? Then why are you still here?"_

" _I….." Raphael thought for a moment. "Why am I still here?" He questioned himself looking away from Mikey._

" _Just leave" Mikey backed up a bit._

 _WAKE UP!_

 _Raphael started to hear voices._

 _WAKE UP RAPH!_

 _Donnie?_

 _COME ON WAKE UP RAPHIE!_

 _Mikey?_

 _WAKE UP LITTLE BROTHER!_

 _Leo!?_

" _Just remember that we hate you Raphie"_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"AHH!" Raph shot up from the floor. Once he calmed down a little, he looked around and all three of his brothers kneeling down in front of him.

Leo sighed in relief, but was still worried about his brother. "Raph are you okay?"

"Yeah. You were saying my name." Worry and confusion clear in Mikeys voice. "And you said 'Hated' a few times"

 _Hated….._

Raph gasped. _Did I really say that?_

Donnie felt his red-clad brothers forehead. " No fever"

Mikey stared to tear up a bit. "I got so scared when you passed out. What happened?"

No answer.

"Raphie?"

Raph gasped.

 _We hate you Raphie_

"Raph? What's wrong?" Leo put his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

The younger stared at the floor, completely ignoring his brother. _Ignoring…..Ignored.._

Raph growled and put his hands on head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Donnie looked closely at him. _He's shaking…._

"Raph, whats wong?" Leo asked a second time.

Again, no answer.

"Please stop ignoring us" Donnie pleaded.

 _Ignored….._

"I don't understand why you do this Raph. Whats wrong?" Leo lifted Raphs chin to make him look.

 _Misunderstood…._

"Raphie we hate when you do this. Please talk to us" Mikey looked like he was about to cry.

 _Hated….._

"Just stop asking!" Raph screamed. It startled all of his brothers.

 _Misunderstood…..Ignored….Hated…._

Suddenly, Raph heard other voices at the back of his head.

" _They don't understand you because you don't trust Karai" Misunderstood…._

" _They ignore you because they want to find an antidote for Karai" Ignored….._

" _They hate you because you don't trust Karai" Hated…._

" _They reject you also because you don't trust Karai" Rejected….._

 _Karai…..they trust her. I don't_. Raph felt like was going insane. It was all too much.

He ran out of the room. _Leave. And don't come back. Ever._

 _I won't come back. I promise._ He ran out of the lair, not looking back.

 _I'm not needed here._

 **I finally can post the next chapter. Yay! I most likely will update next week. School is crazy right now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5-We must find him

Mikeys P.o.v

I watched as Raph ran out. We called his name, but he didn't come back.

Now were trying to find him. Master Splinter said we must find him. We HAVE to find him before anything happens.

Normal P.o.v

Leo sighed. "Do you guys have any idea why he ran out?"

Donnie thought for a moment before answering, " Remember he was saying 'Hated' And Mikeys name?"

Leo nodded.

"Maybe that has something to do with it" Donnie suggested.

"We'll figure it out. First we have to find him" Leo assured his brothers. _We WILL find him. No matter what._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raph got tired of running and sat down. _Karai….this is all because of Karai. No…it's because I don't trust her. Right?_ He didn't know anymore.

He had a lot of things on his mind at the moment. He just wanted Karai to stay out of their lives.

Then maybe he would feel needed.

Then he heard voices not too far away.

"RAPH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Leo.

 _On no….._

Raph got up and ran no matter how much his legs and feet hurt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo saw a familiar figure run farther away. _Raph!_ "RAPH!" Leo ran towards his little brother. Mikey and Donnie followed.

Raph kept running. The blue-clad turtle ran faster than ever trying to catch up with his brother.

He couldn't run anymore. He stopped running and panic surged through him as his brothers got closer to him.

Raph collapsed to his knees as his legs got weak. Leo caught up to him and dropped to his knees next to his brother. After catching his breath, Leo put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "What happened Raph?"

The younger didn't answer. Not only because he didn't want to, but also because he was still trying to catch his breath.

The other two turtles finally caught up. They started to pant like dogs.

"Dang Leo…..You're…..fast." Mikey put his hands on his knees, his back hunched.

Leo ignored his orange-clad brother. He stared at Raph. "Raph?"

Raph looked up at his brothers. All of them with a worried expression on their faces.

He shook his head looked back at the ground. His older brother helped him up. "We're going home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raph sighed. _I just want to everything to be like when we were kids. No April. No Karai. No Renet._ He started to hear voices in the back of his head.

 _Brothers and best friends forever. No girls or humans will break us apart. Together forever._

Those voices…They were his and his brothers voices….when they were kids. The pact they made when they were about 5. _No girls or humans will break us apart._ That was a lie. He couldn't believe he fell for that. He should've known. Even if he was 5.

 _I should've known. But I know now. I'm not needed._

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Please check out my new fic, 'Three girls' If you haven't already. I will update soon. Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Captured

Raphs P.o.v

I sat up and looked at the ceiling. What's wrong with me? Why do my brothers hate me?

Should I run away? If I do, should it be tonight?

I only know two of the answers for those questions. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why my brothers hate me, I'll never know unless they tell me.

I should run away and it should be tonight.

I actually once thought about running away. But Leo caught me before I could. I just hope that doesn't this time.

Leos P.o.v

I stared up at the ceiling. Is Raph okay? Why did he run out?

Should I go talk to him?

Only one answer. I should go talk to him.

I hope he's okay but I don't know. I have no idea why ran but I'm sure I'll figure it out with using the word he said while was passed out. Hated…..

I got up to talk to him.

Normal P.o.v

Raph stepped out of the lair and little did he know; Leo saw him walk out.

He walked around the sewers and heard someone behind him. He didn't care. All he cared about was getting as far away as possible from his brothers. The red-clad turtle ran as fast as he could. A dark shadow followed him, also running. The shadowy figure called out his name. "Raph!"

 _Leo….._

He ran faster.

As soon as they climbed out of the manhole, they saw a girl with long blonde hair in braid. She was dressed in black pants and and a red long-sleeved shirt. She had black eye shadow and red lipstick.

Raph stopped and stared. There was something familiar about the girl. He just didn't know what.

Leo grabbed his shoulders and was about to pull his brother down, when the girl looked at them. She pulled out a katana.

The turtles froze.

"So…you're the turtles that Karai told me about. Well two of them at least." The girl walked closer.

"Karai told you about us?" Leo asked.

The girl nodded. She held her katana out in frount of her. "My name is Caroline. Yours?"

"Leonardo…"

"Raphael…." Raph crossed his arms.

"Leonardo!" Caroline exclaimed. "I heard that you and Karai have a thing for each other."

"She…she said that?" The leader blushed. His little brother rolled his eyes.

"And I heard that you, Raphael, are Karai's main target out of all the turtles."

The hothead glared at her.

Leo looked at his brother. _Raph is her main target? Then that means….._

"And your mine too." Caroline moved closer.

The blue-clad turtle stepped in front of his brother.

"Leo! I can do this myself!" Raph pushed the leader aside.

Caroline attacked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raphs P.o.v

I woke up with a throbbing headache. All I remember is when Caroline attacked and everything else is fuzzy.

Wait…..Leo!

I tried to get up but a searing pain shot through my leg.

I winced. Leo….

I then a moan. Leo! "Leo?"

"Raph?" That was defiantly my older brother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Donnies P.o.v

After hours of looking for Leo and Raph I decided we should go to shredder lair. I know it's dangerous, but our brothers could be in there!

As Mikey and I walked in, we saw a girl with blonde in a braid. She was talking to shredder.

We jumped down and the girl looked at us, katana out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal P.o.v

The turtles sat in silence as the shredder brought an unconscious Donnie and Mikey.

Leo gasped. Raph glared at the shredder.

When the shredder left, Leo crawled over to the side of the cage he and Raph were in. He looked through the bars at his unconscious brothers. "Donnie! Mikey!"

When they woke up, they both moved closer to Raph and Leo.

Raph looked away from his brothers. _At least my brothers aren't Caroline's target._

Just then, Caroline walked in.

The turtles gasped.

"Relax turtles. I'm only after one of you. "

Raph knew who that was. Himself.

Caroline opened the cage that held the red and blue-clad turtles.

Leo froze and looked at his little brother.

"Come on Raphael. Or do I have to get Tiger Claw to drag you out?"

He didn't budge. Tiger Claw came and pulled the stubborn turtle out of the cage.

"No!" Mikey gripped the bars so hard, his knuckles were white.

The leader jumped up to grab his brother but he was too late.

Caroline had Tiger Claw drag Raphael out.

She slammed the door shut.

 **I will update next week. Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Poisned

**Someone asked if Raph was the youngest. No he is not, but I will be making more when he is the youngest. And someone also asked if I could put more details. I will try to put more. Now please enjoy the next chapter. :)**

Leos P.o.v

I hate this. Caroline just took my little brother. She better not hurt him.

But…I doubt she wouldn't….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal P.o.v

Raph was chained to a cold, stone wall.

He opened his eyes but shut them quickly after the he saw the blinding light coming through a small window. His head throbbed.

"Well look who's awake." Caroline walked towards her captive. "You're in for a lot of pain today."

The red-clad turtle didn't care. He didn't care because his brothers didn't care.

He stayed silent as she grabbed a small, but sharp knife.

Caroline smirked as she moved closer.

Raph closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to come. He soon felt it in his wrist. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Caroline sighed in frustration. "Oh come on! I want to hear you scream in pain." She looked him strait in the eyes. "I'm sure your brothers do too."

She dug the knife deeper into his wrist.

 _Well if my brothers want to hear it…._ He screamed in pain. It hurt like shell.

She pulled the knife out and dug it deep into his other wrist.

The hothead could no longer scream. He was getting dizzy and he passed out.

Caroline wrapped up his wrists. "I don't want you to lose too much blood. I still have plans for you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leos P.o.v

As soon as I heard Raph scream, I went into full blown panic.

My baby brother is in the hands of the enemy…and I couldn't help him.

Oh I am so going to kill Caroline.

"I want to get out of here. " Mikey whined.

"We all do Mikey." Donnie sighed.

I looked at my little brothers.

Another scream sounded. "Raphie?" My youngest brother whimpered.

I felt my blood boil in my veins. I HATE Caroline!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal P.o.v (After Raph wakes up)

Raphael's wrists throbbed. "Ugh!"

"Raphael. You're awake." Caroline walked towards him. "I have one more thing to do to you before I give you back to your brothers for the night."

Neon green eyes followed her as she walked away to a shelf on the wall. She grabbed a bottle of bright yellow substance.

She grabbed a needle like the ones that Donatello used when he had to give them shots, and filled it with the strange substance.

"What is that?" Raph asked.

Caroline smirked and walked closer to the turtle. "Just a little thing I like to call," She stuck it in his arm. "Poison."

The red-clad turtle passed out.

"Take him to his brothers." Caroline demanded to the foot.

They did as they were told.

"Raph!?" Leo gripped the bars. "What did you do to him?!"

The foot opened the cage and tried to block the enraged leader from getting out, but they were too slow.

He knocked them out in seconds. Breathing hard, he opened the cage for the others to get out, and grabbed Raph bridal style and carried him out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leos P.o.v (After they somehow managed to get away from Caroline.)

I paced around the TV room. It's been hours and Don still hasn't found out what's wrong with Raph.

Just then, Donnie stepped out of the lab. I stopped pacing and looked him.

"I have good news and bad news." He stated. "Bad news is, Raph was poisoned. Good news is, I gave him an antidote so he should be fine in about a week or so."

I sighed in relief. So did Mikey.

 **And that's the end of that chapter. I think I might take a little break on this story. I have a lot of other ideas for other stories and not a lot for this one. I will update when I have a good idea. Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Not found

**Finally had an idea! Yay! Enjoy!**

Leo sighed. It's been weeks and Raph still hasn't gotten any better. If anything, he's gotten worse.

Donnie sat at his desk on his computer. He rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to figure out how to cure Raph.

Mikey sat in a chair in Raphs room, silent. He watched his pale brothers' chest rise and fall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caroline's P.o.v

I wonder if the turtles have figured out that Raphael was poisoned and can't possibly be cured.

Probably. That Donatello is pretty smart. I'm sure he figured it out before the others do.

Or maybe Leonardo did. He is the eldest of the four. Maybe he pays more attention to Raphael then Donatello does.

But Donatello's kind of like the doctor of the group.

But….maybe Michelangelo….no…

Oh whatever. They'll figure it out. It doesn't matter who.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Donnie's P.o.v

I stared at my computer in disbelief. There _has_ to be a way to cure Raph.

I sighed in frustration as Leo walked in.

"Hey. Did you find out a cure yet? Not to rush you or anything…"

"No I didn't Leo. My computer says theres not cure. It can't even be found. "

I watched as my older brothers face paled. He looked at the ground. "Don't worry big brother. I _will_ find a cure for Raphael. But first I need to figure out what she poisoned him with."

He looked up at me, doubtful . That made my blood boil. He doesn't believe me! My older brother doesn't believe me! Oh I'll show him. I _will_ find a cure.

Leos P.o.v

Donnie just told me that there was no cure for Raph. My heart sank.

How can there not be a cure?

I walked out of the lab and made my way to Raphs room. I stepped in and noticed Mikey sitting by our hothead brothers' bed. He turned around and after giving a quiet 'hey', he turned back around.

I stood by him and looked at my pale brother.

For a long time we didn't talk. We just watched Raphael.

"Has Don found a cure yet?" Mikey looked up at me.

My breath hitched in my throat. What am I supposed to say? Do I tell him the truth? Or do I lie?

Lie.

I cleared my throat. "He's still working on it."

Mikey nodded and looked back at Raph. Once again, the room was filled with silence.

Normal P.o.v

Donnie yawned as he typed something in his computer.

His growled as his computer popped up with a notification: _**Not found.**_

He exited out of the notification. _What chemical did that girl poison Raph with?_

No matter how many times Donnie would test out the blood sample to find the poison, it wouldn't tell him what is was.

He clicked a button. The computer loaded for a moment and on the screen popped up the same notification as before: _**Not found.**_

The tired turtles rubbed his eyes. _I will find a cure for Raph. No matter what._

 **Hope you enjoyed. I will update when I can. Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9-The reason

Caroline kneeled in front of the Shredder. "I have a question master."

"What is it, Caroline?"

"Why do you want me to go after Raphael first?" She looked up to her master.

"Because once he's gone, it will be easier to destroy the others."

Caroline nodded in understanding. _That makes much more sense._ "Who should I go after once Raphael's gone?"

"Michelangelo. And once he's gone, the others would have completely given up without two of their members. And then you destroy Donatello. It will devastate Leonardo. Now Leonardo….I will destroy him myself."

"And the rat?"

The shredder thought for a moment before answering. "I wouldn't think that far ahead."

Caroline then became confused. _I thought he would want to go after the rat after his three youngest sons are destroyed. Guess not._ She shrugged it off and stood up, one question still weighing on her mind. _Why do I have to take a mutant turtle away from his brothers?_

She never asked to be evil. The shredder just took her in when her parents abandoned her. Ever sense she was 6, she had always thought of Karai as a big sister. Karai had always treated her as her little sister. She still kind of does.

Caroline remembered before she came here, she would always hang out with her older brother. He's not 8 anymore. He's 18. It's been 10 years since she last saw him. _I know what it's like to miss a brother. And it hurts when I think about him. I never wanted to put anybody in that position._ She picked up a bottle of clear liquid. It kind of looked like water, but it didn't taste like water at all. It was the antidote for what she poisoned Raphael with. _Should I give it to the turtles? Or follow my masters' orders?_

She thought for a while.

She put the bottle on a shelf. _I'll call Leonardo and tell him I have the antidote. Shredder will be mad at me, but I can always run away._

She pulled out her phone and dialed Leonardo's number. She saw it on Raphael's T-phone when she had captured him.

"Hello?" A voice came through the phone. He didn't sound too happy.

"Hello Leonardo. It's Caroline and before you hang up I just wanted to say I have the cure for your brother."

Silence.

At first Caroline thought he hung up when he sighed. "Oh really?"

"Yes! I do! I swear it's the cure for him."

"Sure. Meet me at 8th street at 5:00. And try to prove to me it's the antidote for my brother. If you're lying….You don't want to know what happens."

And he hung up.

 **I will update as soon as I can. :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Trouble

**Caroline's POV**

At 4:55 I made my way to 8th street with the antidote.

When I get there, Leonardo is there. He looks at me and then looks down at the antidote in my hand. "Wow."

"What?"

"You actually showed up. I'm impressed." He crossed his arms across his plastron.

I rolled my eyes. "Here," I held out the antidote. "This is the cure for your brother." But before he could grab it, someone ran in front of me and grabbed it.

I turned to look at I gasped. It was Reagan. Reagan was originally a mutant turtle but now she's human.

"What's this Caroline?" Reagan asked, holding the bottle up high.

Before I could answer, Leonardo spoke. "Give me the bottle little girl."

Oh no….

Reagan's eyes widened. "Little girl!?"

"You heard me."

"What's your name turtle?" She asked.

"Leonardo. Yours?"

"Reagan." She put the bottle in front of her face and shook it a little, making the liquid inside move. "Well, Leonardo, tell me what this…stuff is for and then I will give it to you. Maybe"

I looked at the turtle and shook my head. The shredder would kill me if Reagan found out.

"Caroline."

I looked at Reagan, who was glaring at me.

"This is the turtle's choice. Not yours." She looked back at Leonardo. "Well? What is this for?"

He looked at me, then back at Reagan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. School has kept me from writing this and I finally am able to write and update this story. I will update as soon as I can:)**


End file.
